2020 Bermuda Tornado (Dixie)
|type = EF3 tornado|image location = Bermuda2020.jpg|image caption = The Bermuda Tornado as a waterspout, just before it moves ashore near Hamilton.|date = July 23|times = 23:20 UTC|touchdown = 23:35 UTC|winds = 165 mph in Hamilton, BM|injuries = 79|fatalities = 11|damage = $150 million|areas = Hamilton, Bermuda}}The 2020 Bermuda Tornado or the Hamilton Tornado'was an unusually deadly, destructive, and costly, EF3-rated tornado that struck Hamilton, Bermuda on July 23, 2020. In all, 11 people were killed, along with 79 injuries, and $150 million (2020 USD) in damages. On the afternoon of Sunday, January 26, 2020, an EF3 tornado struck the city of Hamilton, Bermuda, with peak winds estimated at 165 mph, killing 11 people and injuring 79 others. The tornado was part of a strong weather system that had pushed across the Atlantic in the days prior to the tornado. The tornado touched down in the Atlantic ocean as a waterspout, just west of Bermuda at 23:20 UTC, and stayed in the ocean or on the ground for around 15 minutes over a 12-mile path (sources vary), touching down and tracking through the city of Hamilton, heavily affecting the downtown before lifting on the eastern end of the island. The tornado was just over 1/4 of a mile wide at its peak. 'Event In the afternoon hours of July 23, 2020, a waterspout touched down in the Atlantic Ocean. Initially small and at bay, the waterspout eventually moved into the Ireland Island Dock Yard. The waterspout then moved onto land as a tornado near Hamilton, where the vortex caused minor damage roofs, sheds, and fences as it made its way further inland. The tornado then began to increase in size and strength, creating a swath of damage from Spanish Point to Gravelly Bay, where the tornado eventually lifted. Hardest hit areas were of downtown Hamilton, where many buildings were completely destroyed. This included historic sites of The Cathedral of the Most Holy Trinity, where the entire structure collapsed, killed six people inside, as well as the Liberty Theatre, which also collapsed, killing five. These two locations are where all of the tornado fatalities occurred. EF3 damage was eventually assessed in Hamilton, making the tornado the strongest recorded on the island. Beyond Hamilton, the tornado continued the churn its way across the island, somewhat weakening as it tore through neighborhoods of Flatts Village. Miraculously, no fatalities occurred in this location. However, there were many injuries, some life-threatening. As the tornado approached the Atlantic Ocean on the eastern side of Bermuda, the tornado dramatically weakened, and soon lifted as it entered Gravelly Bay. Aftermath In the events after the tornado lifted, the Queen of the United Kingdom, Elizabeth II issued a Public Emergency for the territory of Bermuda, which was followed by donations in the form of food, water, and infrastructural purposes from various nations including the United States and France. President Donald J. Trump personally donated $1 million (in the equivalent of the Bermuda currency) to Bermuda to help efforts progress as the island was recovering. 'See also' *List of North American tornadoes and tornado outbreaks *Tornadoes in Bermuda Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Dixie's Tornadoes Category:Waterspouts Category:Bermuda Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2020